Lost Heritage Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about D&D Gaming and the Lost Heritage world. This wiki is open for edit, so add all your knowledge about this world if it isn't already written. We need your knowledge! Also, WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! Since this is a detailed wiki, some material may be a spoil to your experience– be warned. since January 1st, 2009! ---- Links ♦ ♦ ♦ Featured Articles ♦ About ♦ Administrators ♦ Wiki Forums ♦ You In ♦ Copyrights ♦ Lost Heritage Dot Com ---- ; Foreword * The Story - What is the main plot of this ordeal? Learn about the World of Old and the Sullen Flood. ; World * Geography - Check out the various lands that make up the Lost Heritage world. Search from Longstride to Danadova, to the Northlands to Lich. * Organizations - Search the various organizations that run Angeous. Check from the goofy Core Face Slam to the evident Circle of Seven... * Civilizations - There are many villages and kingdoms that drive the inhabitants of the worlds together, and even apart. Most notable are those such as Dana'Aeve and Scotaris. * Planes - The mortal world isn't the only place of life. See other planes of existence... See places like the Broken Plane and the Plane of Manifest... * Languages - What languages are there? * Lore - How did life start? Why are the elven races asunder? Questions like these can be answered through lore. The most common story had been that of the Godkin. ** Ages of Time ** Wars ; Lost Heritage * Art - We love the fans. Have any fan art to show? Upload and share it here. All Rights Reserved. * Writing - Have a story to share? All Rights Reserved * Artists - Here are the many artists that brighten the Lost Heritage world, or in some cases, darken... * Writers - Here are the many writers that enlighten our world. # K.F. Draven # D.Z. Walz More at Lost Heritage Dot Com! ; Characters * Classes - There are many classes that reveal our world's interests. See them here. There are many, such as the Dragon Lord and the Assassin... * Races & Monsters - Monsters are what make Lost Heritage colorful. Want to look one up? A great favorite of many is the Spellbinder... * Deities - What gods and goddesses are there? What do they teach? If you favor magic, you may seek Tyrone'Val, if you are strength, you might seek Crotzabin... * Constellations - Yes, the stars. What constellation are you? The Lady is but one of the many... * Items - Read about fabled items such as the Strengthrend or the Soulmarch... More at Lost Heritage Dot Com! }} To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTTEST TEST TESTT You In? We are looking for writers, artists, and fans! Are you one of those? We need writers to enlighten our world. If you have great literary skills, maybe you have what we need. If you are interested in newsletter, writing articles, or managing the sites, we will take you into consideration (you are our best interest). We are in need of writers, so if you match that of You In material, contact an admin. We are also looking for artists to color our world. We need artwork, fan art, and the such. If you are that of what we need, contact an admin! -Kfdraven 18:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TSET. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Protected